1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to the recording and playback of a moving picture, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling a dispersion recording and playback of a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital televisions (TVs) become popular, various types of audio and visual (AV) multimedia data is often transmitted and stored in a specific device within a specific network domain such as a home network, and therefore the number of devices having a storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) is increasing.
Generally, a method of providing a scheduled recording based on an electronic program guide (EPG) provided at the time of recording or some other time, a channel, and other broadcast information input by a user, is used. And a method of selecting and recording to one device included in a list of recording devices set at the recording time is used as a method of storing broadcast data.
FIG. 1 depicts a program-recording method in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a recording schedule is generated by receiving a user's input value from a user interface (UI) using the scheduled recording service (SRS). The SRS, which is used to record broadcasts in universal plug and play (UPnP) devices, was developed based on UPnP AV standards.
The generated recording schedule is operated by one or more record tasks. The record task is subordinate to a specific recording schedule, which performs the role of the recording schedule. HDD1 records the data at a time set by the SRS, however, other types of storage media may be used.
The content directory service (CDS) provided by the UPnP AV standards manages information on the to be recorded data or information on recorded data as a directory type. Here, the information is configured in a container object such as a directory and an item object such as a file.
A personal video recorder (PVR) is a storage device. In FIG. 1, a personal video recorder 1 (PVR1) is a storage device that exists in the same position with the SRS. PVR2 is another storage device connected to the same network as the PVR1.
In the step of storing broadcast data, information of the broadcast program scheduled via the SRS is managed by a recording schedule. When it is time to start recording, a reserved-recording object is generated by operating the corresponding record task. The above process can be performed several minutes ahead of the start time.
In the step of generating a reserved-recording object, the SRS selects an available storage device by searching for the recording device in a preference order determined by a user, and performs recording in the device selected based on preferences of each device among the selected storage devices. The PVR1 stores the broadcast program received from a tuner or some other receiving device according to a predetermined data format.
The recording schedule object manages a recording process until the scheduled recording is completed. If an error occurs due to a shortage of storage space during the recording, the recording schedule object stops storing the file, generates an item object corresponding to the data recorded in the CDS, and completes the scheduled recording. In this case, the generated item object of the CDS is the defective recording data, finished at an optional time, instead of a recording of the entire program that a user expects.
This method of storing broadcast data in the related art has a problem in that it is difficult to cope with a shortage of storage space. If a recording is abnormally completed because an error occurs when the SRS records the program data requested by a user, the recording is not completed even though other storage devices in the network are available.
While broadcast data is recorded in the device selected based on preferences of each device among recording devices, if the data is stored in another preferred storage device due to the shortage of storage space in a first storage device, there is a problem in that it is difficult to continuously play the data, which was dispersedly stored at the time of recording, during playback because there is no mechanism that manages dispersedly stored data. Accordingly, if data is dispersedly stored throughout the network, it is inconvenient in that a user has to find data connected corresponding to the dispersedly stored data during playback.
Therefore, an apparatus is that stores a moving picture file in another storage device connected to a network, and continuously plays the dispersedly stored moving picture file when an error occurs due to a shortage of storage space is desired.